Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
|origin = Godzilla |occupation = Force of Nature |skills = Incredible Strength Incredible Durability Strong Bite Strong Tail Atomic Breath |hobby = Fighting other monsters |goals = Destroy the M.U.T.O.s to restore the balance of nature |type of hero = Big Good Giant Monster Anti-Hero Gentle Giant }} Godzilla is the titular main protagonist of the 2014 film of the same name. History In the film, Godzilla is a prehistoric amphibious monster who fed off of Earth's natural radiation. Over the years, however, as the radiation emitted from the planet gradually declined, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths, where it could absorb radiation from the Earth's core. For an incredibly long, albeit unknown amount of time, Godzilla remained dormant in the ocean, until 1954, when he was awakened by a nuclear submarine. After being discovered, the U.N. tried to keep him secret and destroy him with atom bombs under guise of nuclear testing, all of which failed to do so. An organization called "MONARCH" was then tasked with keeping him secret and studying him. However in 2014, one of his ancient enemies, known by humans as M.U.T.O., hatches after 15 years of absorbing nuclear radiation from a power plant in Japan. Godzilla begins listening as the M.U.T.O. lets out a mating cry to his recently hatched female counterpart, and attacks the creature as he is laying waste to a Hawaiian airport, though the M.U.T.O. escapes by flying away. After this, Godzilla retreats into the ocean once again, hunting the M.U.T.O.s while they're lured to San Francisco with a nuclear warhead by the American military. Godzilla surfaces just before hitting the Golden Gate Bridge, and the military opens fire with tanks and gunfire. This has little to no effect, however, and Godzilla descends into the ocean once again, but not before clearing his path by destroying the bridge. Godzilla surfaces once again in San Francisco to confront the recently arrived male M.U.T.O., and the two battle all the way into the night, while a bomb disposal squad led by Ford Brody is sent in via HALO jump to defuse the bomb that was placed to lure the M.U.T.O.s to San Francisco. Shortly after their arrival, the female M.U.T.O. arrives, and both creatures take on Godzilla, who is quickly overwhelmed by the two of them. Before either of them can kill Godzilla however, they're distracted by Brody, who destroyed the female's recently-laid egg sacs. While the female is distracted by Brody, Godzilla rises up again and pummels her with his atomic breath. Before he can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O attacks Godzilla once more, but Godzilla fights back and manages to kill it by slamming it into a skyscraper with his tail. The impact, however, brings the entire building down on Godzilla, and he collapses to his hands and knees, extremely weak. He briefly looks Brody in the eyes, before being consumed by smoke and debris. Brody then escapes to the pier, where the rest of his unit is trying to send the bomb out into the ocean where it can detonate without risk of fallout hitting the city. The female MUTO, still alive from her encounter with Godzilla, follows the radiation and kills the rest of the squad, leaving Brody alone to send the boat out to sea with the bomb. As the MUTO closes in on the bomb and Brody, Godzilla emerges from behind, grabbing her and blasting her in the mouth with his atomic breath, making her neck explode, before tearing her head off and letting it fall into the water. With both MUTOs killed, Godzilla then collapses from exhaustion in the city, seemingly dead. When morning comes, however, Godzilla rises up from the ashes around him and lets out a triumphant roar as the humans below cheer and applaud for their "savior", proclaiming him "King of the Monsters." With both of his enemies dead and with balance in nature restored, Godzilla descends back into the ocean to become dormant once again. Personality Unlike his more agressive incarnations, this version of Godzilla is more passive whenever facing human forces: He ignores marine battleships that followed him even when they get too close (even simply dove down under them without leaving any scratch), and made his escape instead retaliates the marines' gunfire while near Golden Gate Bridge. When he destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, the destruction was merely accidental, as he was panic due to his gills are harmed by marine's artillery shots. This not apply to it's enemies M.U.T.O.s, however, as he immediately attack them upon the confrontation. Another fact regarding his behavior was he is more like a territorial animal. Ishiro Serizawa theorized that this Godzilla is the driving force to restore balance to nature whenever that balance is disrupted, suggesting that he essentially considers the entire Earth to be his territory. This proved to be accurate, as he dislikes any disruptions on the balance of nature that occurred and thus, do whatever it takes to correct it. In indirect way, Godzilla is the most powerful ally that humanity ever had, as he destroy M.U.T.O.s whom, had succeed to hatch their offspring, they would amasses a huge number that enough to wipe out mankind. He also regarded by Serizawa as the power to restore the natural balance, considering the fact that M.U.T.O.s' destruction at his hand has restore the damage that humanity accidentally inflicted by awakened M.U.T.O.s from their dormant. Abilities Strength In addition with his great size, Godzilla is incredibly strong, capable of smashing through the Golden Gate Bridge, outmatching the Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. in strength with ease and also has a strong bite as well as a strong Tail. Atomic Breath Like his Japanese counterpart , Godzilla posseses Atomic Breath. Godzilla's atomic breath is a powerful, concentrated blue beam of pure radiation blasted from his mouth. It is strong enough to bring down the Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. in two shots. Amphibiousness Using his Gills, Godzilla is capable of living and breathing underwater. He is also a great swimmer. Durability Godzilla is immune to Conventional Weaponry and is tough enough to survive constant beatings from the M.U.T.O. Gallery Godzilla facing the 8-Legged M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla as he faces the 8-Legged M.U.T.O. Godzilla 2014 Bleeds.jpg|Godzilla roaring from pain G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 6.png|Godzilla using his atomic breath on the 8-Legged M.U.T.O. Godzf185d3e24f6d8281082.gif Godzillalegendary545.jpg|Godzilla roaring Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg|Godzilla roaring in victory godzilla_2014__savior_of_our_city__by_sonichedgehog2-d7teur6.jpg Godzillahrimage.JPG|Godzilla before letting out one final roar Full Godzilla 2014 side.jpg|Godzilla returning to the ocean !fa21093815ae11f0afd0567.jpg 11067483_930744160303327_5203671291220575278_n.jpg|Legendary Godzilla size comparison to Tri-Star Godzilla (Zilla) !godzilla JS0oT.jpg ffb0a9e3cf02f1a801d72a3e4ef7d56b.jpg G14_-_Godzilla_Used_Radioactive_Heat_Ray_On_8-Legged_M.U.T.O..jpg zzzz OmCuuLD1.jpg zzzz OmCuuLD2.jpg|Godzilla 2014 vs Godzilla 1994 Godzilla2014-500.jpg Godzilla 2014.png MUTO Beheaded.jpg~original.jpg tgiphy.gif tumblr_n9stf7qlD01qgn7sco3_400.gif Merchandise Godz ifSqF (1).jpg Godz ifSqF (2).jpg godzilla__2014____bellow_by_mikallica-d85k7q8.jpg i_want_one______by_cyberdyne101-d7aqkqg.jpg Sideshow_Collectibles_24-inch_Godzilla_2014_Maquette_1.jpg Sideshow_Collectibles_24-inch_Godzilla_2014_Maquette_2.jpg Trivia *In the trailers, Godzilla was thought to be the main antagonist for the film, but in the Japanese trailer, he was revealed to be a protagonist. This was likely done to hide the true main antagonists that he actually hunted down before returning to the ocean. *This Godzilla's recent design is based on the original 1954 design, the ShodaiGoji suit from the [[w:c:godzilla:Godzilla (1954 film)|original Godzilla]] film, as director Gareth Edwards wanted to create a Godzilla design that's very modern, but still respect and resemble the design from the original Toho films. *This version of Godzilla's fighting style mostly after the bear's, in which explain why he often uses bite attack more than his limbs or tails during the fight. In addition, his atomic breath was slighty different: the atomic breath that being his trump card fired in the form of focused, fiery blue beam. The beam itself also seemingly not as powerful as his previous incarnation does and not used very often. The onlu known explanation of this was Godzilla only uses his atomic breath not as main weapon, but instead as the last resort weapon had he having himself cornered or nearly beaten into the pulp. Not only that, when Godzilla was forced to uses this beam, Godzilla has already weakened due to M.U.T.O's all-out attack, something that both hindering him to unleashed his overall potention of his atomic breath and also made him fell unconscious after the battle. Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Spoilers Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Dinosaurs Category:Laser-Users Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Big Good Category:Good Darkness Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Giant Monsters Category:Wanderers Category:False Antagonist Category:Serious Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Force of Nature Category:One-Man Army Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:The Hero Category:Main Heroes